Stalker Walker
by Ififall
Summary: Walker's final showdown with Brendan pushes him closer to Cheryl...and Seamus.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"I've got a special gift. For your family Brendan. It's a gift that's going to tear their and your world apart" Walker said as Brendan pushed him against the train railings. Walker pushed him back before kicking Brendan on to the train tracks. a Train rushed over Brendan's body. One minute he was there the next Brendan Brady was gone. Dissolving into the train tracks in a bloody mess.

"Hope you're watching this Cam!" Walker called out to the sky, before getting on his bike and riding back to his hotel. When he got there, he found an unexpected visitor. "Alright mate?" Kevin asked, lying half-naked on Walker's daily clean sheets. "Kevin...it's late" Walker said. "I know, maybe I could sit down...listen to a lullaby on your lap" Kevin asked. "Kevin, go back to the hostel. Think of me as Father Christmas. I've got presents for everyone" Walker said.

* * *

"Come on Detective Walker...you can give your presents right now. Don't be shy" Kevin leaned over towards Walker and tried to kiss him, but Walker moved away. He treated Kevin so badly and yet here he was, sitting on the bed begging for more. It wasn't normal. Walker began to think that Kevin was setting him up. "Kevin if you want that money, you'll piss off. Now" Walker said. Within minutes Kevin got dressed and left. Walker got dressed, and changed. Eager, ready for the Brady family.

He walked inside Brendan's club, wondering how it was going to cope without him.

"Enjoy the Father and Son show?" Seamus asked. He was at the far side of the counter.

"You're sick" Seamus said. Walker couldn't help smiling.

"You've touched Brendan Brady up for years...and I''m the one that's sick. There's something that I've always wanted to ask you" Walker said. Seamus grunted while sipping his drink.

"Knowing that you ruined your son's life, why did you come back to see Brendan?" Walker asked.

* * *

"To finish what I started" Seamus said taking the last sip of his scotch. He walked over to Walker and smiled. "You have no life lad, that's why you're trying to hurt mine. Trying to Hurt my daughter. You'll pay for that. We're not going down without a fight" As quick as a flash, Seamus punched Walker in the chest. Walker buckled from the punch and landed on his knees. "You really want to know what I did to my son?" Seamus asked. Walker coughed as Seamus took his Jacket off and put it on the counter.

"Let's play a little show and tell game...shall we Walker?" Seamus asked. Walker punched Seamus' face, but the man was made of Teflon. Anything Walker threw at him just bounced off him and made him angry. Seamus grabbed Walker's wrists and punched him harder in the face. Walker fell to the floor. Seamus crouched over Walker and rubbed his back.

"There there... you're new to this...you'll take it like a man...won't you Walker?" Seamus asked. Walker could hear Seamus undoing his trousers. He pushed himself up off the floor, but Seamus wrapped something around his neck and was pulling him down. With Walker on his stomach, Seamus ran his hand down Walker's arse. Walker squirmed struggling to turn around with Seamus' weight on top of him. He could see it the way Brendan described. Seamus fingers crept around his crotch, Walker could feel his breath on his neck as Seamus tried to kiss him.

* * *

Then a gunshot ran out.

Seamus let go of the object squeezing Walker's neck. "Fuck!" Seamus said as he tried to move but couldn't. The bullet had hit him in the leg. Walker turned around to see Seamus' little girl Seamus' baby daughter Cheryl standing there with a gun in her hand. She was as still as stone, but shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. Walker pulled himself up. He took Seamus' Jacket and tied it around Seamus's leg.

"Cheryl...be a good girl and put the gun down" Walker asked. Cheryl acted like her ears were glued together. Walker put his gloves on and Walked towards her carefully.

"Cheryl give me the fucking gun" Walker said grabbing her hands until the gun fell out of her palms. He called the ambulance. "Cheryl come with me" Walker said pushing Cheryl out of the door and leaving Seamus bleeding and in pain. He took her back to the doss house. She sat down on the mattress and starting wailing. "Where's Brendan? What have you done to him?" Cheryl asked. "How would I know? You know that I like to keep myself hidden. You've got to do that too" Walker said.

* * *

He watched Cheryl trying to call Brendan, before giving up. "I need to go to the hospital" "I would drive you but..." Walker said "Yeah Yeah" Cheryl said getting up. "Are you going to the police?" Walker asked. "Well...I need Brendan. I need to go to the hospital. Then find Brendan and talk to him because..." Cheryl said. "You don't need Brendan. You just think you do. The same way you thought you needed your Dad. Listen to me Cheryl. You don't need either of them" Walker said sitting on the bed.

"What would you know about family? You haven't got any!" Cheryl shouted.

* * *

Walker nodded. He knew what he had to do. He got up and opened the door. Cheryl walked out and Walker made an "anonymous call" to someone in the force. "Yes Cheryl Brady, she crept out, just after the shot. You might want to talk to her" Walker said. He ended the call and looked at his trousers. Seamus' blood was still on his leg. No washes at the Laundrette would get the blood off. He went to his hotel room and got a shower. As the water ran down his body, he thought about Cheryl getting pinned against the wall and getting handcuffed. Walker slowly stroked his erection away and used the strongest soap he could.

Walker packed his bags. It was time to leave for exotic places but there was one stop that he had to make. He went to Cam's grave and told him he'd be back. "I really thought Cheryl would come around. I know you don't want to hear this Cam...but...I like her. _Liked her _I mean" Walker said. "Brendan will be nowhere near you Cam, Brendan Brady is in hell and you're in a better peaceful place. I'll always want you here. I'll see you sooner than you think" Walker said cleaning his little brother's grave and running his hand over his little brother's name.

* * *

Whether Cheryl got locked up forever, without or without her, Walker would make sure Cheryl never forgot the name: "Detective Walker"


End file.
